Leonardo Corte
Leonardo Corte (レオナルド・コルテ, Reonarudo Korute) is a Dark Mage, a member of Torched Heaven and a member of the nine circles of hell. He is usually referred to by his alias, Loki. Personality Contrary to his cool and collected appearance, Leon is a highly volatile and aggressive person. He is sadistic an enjoys inflicting pain on other people. Though he is aggressive he does understand self control and will exercise it in order to achieve his goals. He is capable of being level and calm and does so often under the quise of a professional and intelligent mage when in public. Appearance Leo a tall, slim young man with messy, dark hair parted to the left, so that it falls over his face and his blue eyes. He wears glasses and a long blue trench coat. Magic and Abilities Leo is a very powerful mage, being ranked behind only Yuma, the guild master and Tsubaki in terms of strength. Magic Abilities Blood Magic: Leo can use a brand of magic that, after ingesting even the smallest amount of someone's blood he can manipulate that person's body for a short period of time. The time that he can control his victim depends on the person's willpower and the amount of blood he has attained. He can control multiple people with this magic but this make's it more difficult to precisely manipulate them and decreases how long he can do so. Immense Magic Power: As the third most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell, Leo posses an immense amount of magical power, enough to impact the space around him upon release. Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Leo is incredibly fast, being considered the fasted member of Torched Heaven. Leo is blindingly fast, taking out dozen's of opponents in just a few seconds. He is so fast he is capable of acquiring blood samples from his opponents too quickly for them to even react. He can move and land multiple attacks very quickly. His speed leaves powerful shock waves in his wake. He was so fast he even took Kain Dressler by surprise, and despite Kain's remarkable superhuman reflexes, Leo still managed to cut his cheek and get a bit of his blood. He can run across water, up and along walls and along other vertical surfaces with ease. Immense Strength: Leo posses a great deal of strength, being able to easily cut right through solid and durable matter. Fighting Style Master Swordsmen: Leo is an extremely powerful sword master, even being likened to Dante Caliban in terms of skill. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that his target's are slashed into pieces before they can react. He can swing his blade with such precision that he can use air pressure created to strike his target from a considerable distance. He can easily cut though the most durable of materials and he can deflect attacks like a dragon slayer's roar spell just with his sword, using it's blade to disperse the magic energy. *'Iaido' (イアイド, Iaido): Iaido is the style revolving around quickly drawing the blade, cutting or striking the desired target and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. **''' ' (, ): After drawing his blade, he performs a number of quick sword slashes, cutting his target into hundreds of small pieces before quickly re-sheathing. He performs these slashes as he moves past the target, appearing behind them afterwards. **' ''' (, ):